Merry Christmas Darlin'
by Sister of Gallifrey
Summary: It's the night to Christmas Eve and Benny decided to give his favorite human something special. Dean/Benny


**Merry Christmas everyone! :D**

**Okay first of all, this was written (and uploaded) while having a high fever (yes, I'm freaking sick at Christmas) so well it probably sucks... a lot. But I still wanted to upload something for Christmas ;)**

**Secondly, I tried (and failed) to write Benny's southern accent. Bare in mind that I'm Swedish and I've never actually heard a southern American accent irl (fact is that I've never even heard an American accent in irl). In other words it looks ridicolous, sometimes it looks like Irish accent and sometimes even Scottish accent (not that I've heard those accents in real life either...), sorry about that...**

**Anyway, this is a Dean/Benny fic and I hope you'll enjoy it. God Jul! :D**

* * *

The text message awaked Dean from his shallow sleep. He groaned in displeasure of having been disturbed like that. First he rolled around to see what time it was. The bright red numbers on the digital clock said 11:45. He groaned once more. _Who the hell dares to text me at this inhuman time? _he thought to himself as he reached for his phone. He saw the name on the screen and smiled. "Speaking of inhuman," he whispered to himself as he opened the text.

'_**m outside brother. Wanna come?**_

Dean's smile widened. He knew that it was extremely dangerous for Benny to be that close, especially when Sammy was so damn determined to kill the vampire after the whole Louisiana incident. But Dean didn't seem to care that much at the moment. He was too excited about finally meeting Benny again.

So he rose from the bed as quiet as possible to not awaken the sleeping Sam on the bed next to his. He then put on a Blue T-shirt, a military green thick shirt and a pair of jeans. He put on his shoes without caring about finding any socks. He exited the motel room without making a sound and entered the cold winter air outside. He realized that he wore no jacket but couldn't care less.

He picked up his phone and sent a quick text to his bloodsucking friend.

_**I'm outside now. Where are you?**_

Dean closed his shirt tighter around himself as the cold started to make goose bump appear all over his skin. The wind was freezing him where he stood in the middle of the open parking lot.

The cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he picked it up.

_**Where d'ya think? 'M a vampire Dean… 'M in the forest.**_

Dean rolled his eyes as he put the phone back in his pocket and made his way to the woods close by. The trees concealed some of the wind but it was still cold as hell.

"Okay Benny. Where are you?" he asked into the darkness. The moonlight and the light from the lamps of the motel lit up some parts of the forest but far from everything. He could sense movement from behind and smiled but he didn't turn around.

"Ya look cold, buddy. Shoulda brought a coat," a husky voice said with a deep southern accent.

"Northern states usually are cold in December Benny," he said jokingly as he turned around and found himself staring right into the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. "What are you doing so far away from your beloved south?" he asked and crossed his arms more in a gest to keep his warmth than looking stern.

The vampire didn't answer instead he just smiled at his brother in arms. "That cold ayh?" he said, because no, Dean's act to warm himself up had not escaped the vampire's thorough eyes.

"Nah, it's not that bad," Dean answered even though his fingers started to go numb.

Benny chuckled at his friend's behavior. "Now, now. We don't want ya to die again, do we? Here ya go," he said and pulled off his own dark blue jacket and reached it over to the hunter.

"Nah, you need it," Dean declined.

Benny shook his head with a small chuckle. "Funny. Ya know 'm a vampire Dean. I don't need no jacket," he said and walked up to the hunter. He was so close that Dean could feel his warm breath against his face and it sent pleasurable shivers down Dean's spine. He wanted to touch the vampire, to kiss him, but he knew he couldn't. Actions like that they only shared with each other after a big fight, when both of them were too happy to see the other one alive to keep their hands away from each other. Because no matter how much they craved for the other man they both knew a relationship of that kind would be a death sentence for them both. Benny simply didn't trust himself enough to go anywhere near his beloved human's tasty neck and Dean knew getting involved too closely with Benny would make the vampire an easy target for Sam. So they kept their fingers and lips to themselves for the other ones sake.

Benny pulled his jacket over the hunter's shoulders and let his hands rest on the human for a while before he slowly pulled them back. "Betta?" he asked and Dean shivered again as the vampire's breath once more hit his skin. Dean had expected the bloodsucker to step back after the act but he didn't, he didn't move an inch.

Dean shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, feeling how the snow under his feet melted into the shoes. He'd never felt nervous in front of a girl he liked, so why was he so nervous when Benny was so close? And Dean had a small feeling that it wasn't because of the vampire thing. "Yeah, thanks. You didn't answer my question by the way, why are you here?" His glance fell to the ground when he felt like he couldn't bare look into those beautiful but empty eyes.

That was the most annoying thing about Benny, he could feel so much but Dean would never be able to tell because those vampire eyes kept everything hidden from him.

"Wha? 'M not allowed to visit ma brother these days?" the vampire said with a small smile on his face.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked up at his friend again. "Don't avoid the question again Benny. You woke me up in the middle of the night so it better be important!"

Benny gave him one of those tricky smiles that meant that he probably never would answer the hunter's question. "Wha'time is it now?" he asked instead.

Dean sighed and picked up his phone to look at the clock on the display. "Twelve, why?"

The vampire's smile widened even more and he took one step closer. Dean felt how he stopped breathing as the older man's lips subtly brushed against his.

"Merry Christmas Dean," he whispered before he closed the gap between their lips completely.

Dean had to grab hold of the vampire's shirt to not fall because this was so much better than any of those kisses he'd shared with the man before. Because those had been desperate, hungry ones. This one on the other hand was soft and loving yet passionate and demanding, it was just simply perfect. He loved the prickly feeling of the seaman's beard against his chin and the small hint of salt in the smell of his skin.

Dean felt how two strong arms wrapped around his waist and he found himself trapped against the vampire, something that he didn't mind for a second.

Benny's tongue was dragged along Dean's lower lip, asking for access and the hunter happily gave it to him.

Dean felt the familiar taste of blood and forest from Benny and he enjoyed it although he would never confess it of course.

He let one of his hands wander from the vampire's shirt up to his neck and then made his fingers tangle in the seaman's short brown hair.

If they had been able to have their will through the kiss would have continued forever but life kicked in and Dean needed to breathe so they parted, but only a little. Their foreheads rested against each other and their lips brushed. The hunter had both of his hands in the blood-junkie's hair and caressed his head demandingly but not roughly enough to cause anything but pleasure.

The vampire held Deans hips tightly holding that part of their bodies flush together.

Benny smiled widely at him and Dean couldn't help but smile back. "Thought I should give ya a present," he said and playfully stroked his nose against the human's.

"Dude, it's Christmas Eve now. You're not supposed to open your presents before Christmas Day," Dean answered and stroked the seaman's bearded jaw with his thumb, he liked the rough friction.

Benny's smile grew and he was now showing his human teeth. "Guess imma have to return tomorro then ayh?"

Dean snorted and let his forehead fall to his vampire's shoulders. His hands where now resting on Benny's strong arms. "We shouldn't be doing this Benny and you know it," he acknowledged even though it hurt.

"Tell me 'bout it. Dean I can hear ya blood. I can smell it. Ya have no idea how much strength it takes to keep ma fangs at bay 'round ya. Because knowing how good ya taste like this makes me fear how good ya blood taste," Benny said and let his glance fall down on Dean's throat. Hearing how the blood rushed through his veins.

"I understand some of that feeling. I was a vampire once. Well I wasn't completely turned and we managed to reverse the process but I still remember that urge for blood," Dean said and leaded back so that he once more could look Benny in the eyes.

"It aint just the urge for blood Dean. It's the urge for ya blood," the southerner whispered barely hearable.

"I know you would never bite me Benny. I trust you, why don't you trust yourself?" And that was absolutely true because Dean could lay his life in Benny's hand and be sure that the vampire would guard it with his own life. It was true what Dean had told Sam –even though he'd been possessed at the moment- the only one that never had let him down was Benny. "What we do need to worry about however is my brother," he added and looked up at the vampire with serious eyes.

Benny grunted in amusement. "M sorry Dean but ya brother aint scaring me," he said with a shit eating grin on his lips.

Dean rolled his eyes. What was up with this man? Did he want to go back to purgatory? But really, what had Dean to say about the whole thing? He was after all a human in the arms of a vampire, a vampire he was prepared to trust with anything. He was Dean Winchester, known widely for being a hunter that gave no mercy, killing anything and everything in his way. And yet here he stood, in a relationship with a freaking bloodsucker.

"Sammy isn't as wimpy as he looks, Benny. Don't underestimate him. He fought the devil once, and won," he said as his fingers played with the fabric of Benny's white cotton shirt. He fought back the urge to nuzzle his nose into the cloth and inhale the manly scent of his part time lover. _Christ, when did I become this girly? _His mind asked himself. _I would never hear the end of this if Sam knew how much of a chick I turn into when I'm around this man._

Benny chuckled and stroked his hand up and down the human's back, feeling the strong muscles under all those clothes he was wearing. There was nothing he wanted more than to sink his fangs into those muscles but he guessed kissing the skin that covered them would suffice just perfectly. "Well he's sleeping at the moment, right? So calm down darlin'," he said and gave the older Winchester a small peck on his lips.

Dean's eyes flicked up and met the vampire's glance at the term of endearment. "Don't call me that. It's a chick word," he said and tried to ignore the incredible warmth that spread through his body at the word he'd just condemned.

"Well I could stop callin ya that, brother. But I could hear ya blood rush faster as I said it," Benny said with a grin.

Dean bit his lip, not sure what he should say. "Are we going to go on like this forever, Benny?" Dean asked with a serious tone to his husky voice.

"Like wha?" Benny asked and dragged his nose along the vein of Dean's throat. Breathing in the nauseous smell of his skin and blood. The vampire had to bite his tongue to fight back his bloodsucking urge.

"You know. Pretending to be nothing but friends, fighting back our urges only to occasionally make out when it seems like we can't resist anymore…. Or, as in this case, when it's fucking Christmas?" Dean asked, his voice was shivering by Benny's touch on his neck.

Benny smiled against Dean's skin. "Ya rather wanted we nevah made out?"

Dean shook his head. "No, of course not."

"Then wha d'ya want?" the vampire asked before he let his tongue drag all the way from Dean's collarbone up to his earlobe. His tongue burned with pleasure and he could feel the blood pulsating in Dean's vein.

The hunter's whole body shivered and once more he felt how his knees grew weak. He leaned his head to the side giving the vampire more access to his neck. "I'm not sure," he confessed through an unstable voice.

Benny smiled even wider so that Dean could feel the vampire's human teeth against his skin. " Well let's find out shall we?" he said and pushed the hunter up against a tree, making Dean grunt rather in shock than in pain.

The vampire grabbed hold of Dean's neck and put his lips on the other man's. Dean moaned into the passionate kiss and pulled at Benny's shirt to make their bodies press even closer. The kiss deepened and Dean could once again feel the other man's blood and wood tasting tongue roam inside his mouth.

It didn't matter that it was freezing outside because Dean felt so hot he started fearing he might melt all snow around them.

Benny's hands searched their way up into Dean's honey brown hair. He smiled into the kiss, cherishing every second of it. You don't get to have a lot of moment like this as a vampire after all.

Dean could feel Benny's smile and couldn't help but smile back.

The vampire released himself from the kiss only to put his lips and tongue back on the hunter's neck. Dean let out a loud moan as the vampire's human teeth sunk into his skin. "Oh fuck," the hunter moaned and bit his lip.

Benny let go of Dean's skin and studied the red mark his teeth had left. "Have ya figured out what ya want now?" he asked with a small smile on his lips.

Dean opened his eyes and met the vampire's glance. "Yeah, I think I have," he said and let his fingertips travel from Benny's forehead down to his swollen lips. Suddenly he felt something cold and wet hit the tip of his nose and he looked up to see small crystals of snow falling from the city lighted black sky.

The hunter smiled widely and looked back at the vampire. "Merry Christmas, Benny."

The bloodsucker smiled back at his lover. "Merry Christmas, darlin'," Benny said and silenced any complaint Dean was going to come with by giving him a small but loving peck on his lips. "Now get inside before ya freeze to death. Imma call ya when 'm close next time," he said and stroked Dean's cheek gently before he stepped away.

"You better!" Dean answered and gave the vampire one last kiss before he went back to the motel. It wasn't before he reached his and Sam's room that he realized that he was still wearing Benny's jacket. But by then the vampire was long gone.


End file.
